


Room With A View

by disco_agidyne



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Flagrant Misuse of Cellular Devices, M/M, Souyochair, Suspiciously Convenient Living Situation, Unrealized Souyo, Voyeurism, Wildcardshipping, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having their suspicions about Yosuke, Yu and his boyfriend decide to give him a little show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room With A View

**Author's Note:**

> The people responsible for this know who they are and they should be ashamed. Including me. I'm also ashamed.
> 
> As usual, P5 Protag is named "Hayato" for simplicity's sake. Not tagged as college AU since this is mostly just smut, but... college AU.
> 
> ...Yeah.

“I’m kinda surprised you and Yosuke didn’t hook up.”

Yu looked away from his laptop and turned to his boyfriend, Hayato, who was laying perpendicular over Yu’s lap, supporting the computer with his back. He was reading some manga. Yu couldn’t tell what it was about, but he had a feeling Hayato liked it more for the pictures than the plot. Either way, he was a bit envious Hayato had time to be reading and making out-of-the-blue comments about his relationships while he was still stuck writing his psychology thesis about the collective unconscious.

“What makes you say that?”

Hayato tossed a piece of candy into his mouth.

“He’s all over you all the time,” he mumbled through his chewing.

“He’s not…”

“He is,” Hayato insisted as he turned a page, not bothering to look up from what he was doing. “Always touching you. Even when I’m around. Took a long time not to feel jealous.”

Yu turned back to his half-written paper and pursed his lips.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“But he’s not even into guys.”

Hayato picked up another piece of candy and examined it between his fingers.

“What makes you say that?” Hayato asked, flinging the question back at Yu. Yu found himself staring at the ceiling, trying to think of any actual evidence, but in reality he had nothing other than Yosuke’s word to work with. As far as he knew, his best friend hadn’t even dated anyone before.

“He said he isn’t.”

“Yeah, well,” Hayato paused to pop the second candy into his mouth. “Yosuke says a lot of things.”

While Hayato wasn’t wrong, Yu wasn’t sure what to make of that statement.

“So you think he’s gay?”

“For you? Yes.”

Yu scrunched his eyebrows together in thought.

“Not that I think you’re right or anything, but…” Yu crossed his arms and closed his eyes. “If he did like me, how would that make you feel?”

“Eh. Bugged me at first, but he’s kinda grown on me.”

Hayato turned another page. Yu sighed and opened his eyes again.

“Past tense. You’re really convinced, huh?”

“You can be really dense sometimes.”

Yu frowned. He knew Hayato was right about that at least, but he didn’t have to be so blunt about it.

“You have any proof?”

“No,” Hayato said with a shrug, shaking the laptop with him. “But I’ve been toying with this idea for a while, if you’re up to it.”

Yu blinked.

“You’ve been thinking about this?”

“Yeah. He’s cute. Wouldn’t mind if he joined us every once in a while.”

As soon as Yu realized the implications of what Hayato was saying, he turned his whole body with a swiftness that forced him to catch his laptop lest it topple to the floor. Hayato put down his manga and propped himself up to turn around and face his boyfriend, who was staring at him, mouth open wide with shock, his throat trying to make words but unable to get the tongue to cooperate.

“If you’re okay with that, that is.”

“I…” Yu trailed off, still at a loss for words. He couldn’t say he was against Yosuke joining them, in fact quite the opposite was true, he’d be ecstatic. He was, however, afraid of the consequences if Hayato was wrong about Yosuke’s attraction.

“It’s kind of a bold move, so I understand if you’re not up for it.”

Then again, Hayato was rarely wrong about these things.

“How sure are you? About Yosuke feeling that way, I mean?”

Hayato locked eyes with Yu, his gaze intense enough to light a fire behind his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“One hundred and fifty percent.”

Yu had trusted Hayato on less in the past. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders.

“So what’s the plan?”

 

* * *

 

 

The plan was to trick Yosuke into watching them, to get his attention and see how long he stuck around to watch. If he didn’t like it, then naturally he’d close his blinds and leave. If he did, well… Yu might have to sacrifice some of his dignity. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, he supposed.

Luckily for the plan, Yosuke was living on the same floor in the building next door. Their bedroom windows were adjacent and everything. They just had to make sure he was present and paying attention.

Yu was crouched in front of the window, watching to see when Yosuke would enter the room. Hayato was right behind him, binoculars in hand, examining the scene one building over.

“He usually gets home from work at about this time?”

“Yeah. He should’ve left ten minutes ago, made a stop at the vending machine near the post office four minutes ago, and arrived at the apartment complex one minute ago.”

Hayato lowered his binoculars and gave Yu a skeptical stare.

“Why do you know that?”

“Not now,” Yu said, patting Hayato’s chest with the back of his hand. “He’s here.”

Hayato double checked with the binoculars, then tossed them aside onto the bed. Yu stood up and leaned back into his lover.

“You ready?” Hayato asked, wrapping his arms around Yu’s waist, his breath already passing a warm breeze over Yu’s neck.

“As ready as I’ll ever be to have sex in front of my best friend.”

Yu curled an arm around Hayato’s head and coiled his boyfriend’s dark messy hair around his fingers.

“Only if he decides to watch that long.”

Yu tried to respond with a thoughtful hum, but it was lost to a moan the moment Hayato’s lips met his skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Though he’d been initially planning to live with his partner during their college years, Yosuke ended up finding his own apartment when Yu landed a boyfriend. Not that Yu withdrew the offer or anything, but sharing a living space with a gay couple was outside of Yosuke’s comfort zone, to say the least.

Luckily for Yosuke, he was living on the same floor in the building next door. He still got to see his best friend every day, and without having to see all that lovey-dovey crap every night. It was the best of both worlds, really.

At least, that’s what he thought until he looked out the window and saw the exact lovey-dovey crap he’d been trying to avoid.

“Why the hell do they have to do that stuff in front of the window?”

Even though Yosuke knew better of his best friend, it felt like the two of them were mocking him for being single.

“It’s not like I’m not trying, you know,” he said, defensive despite talking to no one in particular. He clicked his tongue and tried to concentrate on the homework staring back at him on his desk.

It didn’t take long for his eyes to wander back to the scene beyond his window, his best friend gradually losing his composure under his boyfriend’s kisses, his open shirt revealing a firm build, the hand hooked on Yu’s belt, ready to tug it open at any moment.

“No,” he told himself, shaking his head and facing his assignment. “I am not watching this.”

Then again, he never got to see this side of Yu, and he _was_ curious. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned in frustration before returning his gaze to the window.

Curiosity, that’s all it was. Nothing more. He just wanted to know what Yu liked about that guy so much. And okay, sure, he wanted to know if Yu was bigger than him or not. And what his best friend looked like when he really got into it, sweaty and panting and begging and—

“What the hell, self?!” Even Yosuke, the straightest man alive, had to admit those thoughts were kind of gay.

Even so, he kept watching. Hayato’s hand had finally undone Yu’s belt and was working on his fly, and Yosuke at least needed to know the answer to the second thing.

 

* * *

 

 

“He still watching?” Yu asked, resting his head against Hayato’s, already feeling short on breath. Hayato glanced up at the window.

“Yeah. On and off. Like he can’t decide.”

Hayato pulled down Yu’s zipper and slid his hand down his boxers. He curled his fingers around Yu’s half-hard length and gave it a gentle squeeze that made Yu gasp.

“Dammit, Yosuke.”

Hayato laughed and blew into Yu’s ear.

“Feeling nervous?”

Yu wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted Yosuke to watch or not, but fuck, he did want him to pick one and stick with it, especially if his dick was going to be exposed pretty soon. Then again, Hayato seemed to be taking his sweet time down there, dragging his fingers up and down his growing erection, enjoying the view of his tented shorts. At this rate, he wouldn’t even notice if Yosuke stopped watching. Yu was beginning to wonder if Hayato just wanted to sex him up in front of God and everybody.

“Hayato, please.”

“I know, I know. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

The hand that wasn’t on Yu’s dick was thumbing his nipple, each touch more satisfying than the last.

“No, I want to know. I’m just…” Yu dropped his train of thought as Hayato’s southernmost hand traced the crevice between his shaft and his testicles, pressing into him a little harder than necessary. Hayato’s fingernails scraped against the little valleys of his crotch, feeling both painful and electric at the same time.

“Don’t worry,” Hayato whispered. “I won’t take it out until we get his full attention.”

 

* * *

 

 

“C’mon, just take it out already,” Yosuke grumbled, eyes bouncing back and forth between the two lovers and his pencil, but lingering just a bit longer on the former.

“What am I doing?” He scoffed, turning away again. Even if he did want to know how big Yu was (for comparative purposes), he knew he shouldn’t be invading their privacy to find out.

But it was just so damn easy with the two of them going at it right in front of the window.

He decided to sneak one more glance in hopes that maybe Hayato finally pulled it out and he’d be able to catch a glimpse of it and call it good.

When Yosuke looked again instead of a dick he found Hayato staring directly at him. Only then did it dawn on him that they were doing this on purpose.

He grabbed his cell phone and furiously typed out some choice words for those two assholes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hayato,” Yu said, the word more breath than voice.

“Hm?”

“My phone.”

Hayato grunted in affirmation, and keeping his eyes on Yosuke, he slid his cleaner hand down Yu’s side and into his pocket, pulled out his cell and flipped it open.

_‘WHT TH FCK KDNA STNT R UU TRYN 2 PLL’_

“Oh.”

It was barely a syllable, but Hayato’s intonation did nothing for Yu’s morale. The stopped hand on his cock wasn’t doing a hell of a lot for him either.

“What?”

“He’s mad.”

“How mad?”

Frowning and mildly irritated at the circumstances, Yu started to hump into Hayato’s hand, but Hayato responded with a harsh grip that stopped him from moving. A short whine managed to escape Yu’s throat, somehow sounding both disappointed and pained.

“Missing a lot of vowels.”

Yu had a pretty good idea what that meant. He’d be getting the silent treatment for a couple days, or until Yosuke needed help with homework, whichever came first.

“I was afraid of that.”

The phone buzzed again with another message.

_‘I H8 U GYS SOOFCKN MCH’_

“Looks like we got his attention though,” Hayato mused, smiling back at Yosuke’s fuming red face. He started to stroke Yu again at a pace that was agonizingly slow, but still better than nothing.

“Are you…?” The words evaporated as Yu felt Hayato’s fingers smearing his own fluids down his cock. It’d been a while, and it felt better than he remembered.

“Yeah, if you’re ready.”

His vocal chords failing him, Yu simply nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Across the way, Hayato was shoving Yu’s pants down to his thighs and tearing open a condom with his teeth. Yosuke’s size question was answered (he was longer, but Yu was wider, not that he cared or anything), but it didn’t make him any less pissed off.

Yosuke hated it. He hated that they were having sex in front of him. He hated that they were doing it on purpose. He hated that he was being used for their kinky exhibitionist fantasy. He hated that they looked so good wrapped up in each other like that. But most of all, he hated that he was hard as a brick and they weren’t even going to take care of it even though it was all their fucking fault.

Sure, he could take care of it himself, but like hell was he going to whip it out and get it going in front them, especially Hayato who had this particularly smug look on his face as he pressed the barer half of Yu’s body against the window and lodged his dick deep into Yu’s ass.

Yosuke almost felt bad for Yu, with his hot breath steaming up the glass, cock and nipples pressed flat against the cold surface. Almost. His brain was too full of anger and arousal to have much room for pity.

Besides, Yu was making this face, forehead and bowl cut flat against the glass, mouth open, skin flushed, eyes hazy, like he was really into getting pounded with his body on full display.

 

* * *

 

 

Yu was embarrassed at how much he was actually enjoying this. He hadn’t expected his partner’s eyes to feel so good on him, even if they were glaring daggers.

Hayato had settled into a rhythm, repeatedly passing the head of his cock over the area that made Yu whimper small clouds onto the glass. He’d used so much lubricant it was dripping down the back of Yu’s thighs, and he wasn’t sure what belonged to him and what belonged to the bottle anymore. The arm that had been wrapped around Hayato’s neck was now above Yu’s head, bracing himself for each plunge from behind. With each rock of their hips, the pants around Yu’s legs inched down and the glass grew filthier, Yu’s leaking erection painting the clear canvas.

The warm hand pumping Yu’s cock more than made up for the cold glass the tip was rubbing against. Hayato started squeezing him harder, tighter, forcing more noises and fluids out of him. Yu let his own free hand join in, placing his fingers between Hayato’s and matching his pace.

Yosuke was still watching and Yu knew they had their answer. He was wrong and Hayato was right, but he found that the friction building up within him was making him care less and less.

 

* * *

 

 

God, it was like a train wreck. Yosuke couldn’t look away.

The combination of fury, embarrassment, and arousal had turned his entire body a deep shade of red he was fairly sure hadn’t existed before, and Yosuke was more grateful than ever to not have a roommate.

He wished he could just close the blinds and walk away, that he could just jerk it out in the peace and quiet of his own bathroom and pretend it never happened, but he had this weird compulsion to keep watching it.

He was stiff as hell and his boner was aching something fierce. He wanted to scream.

In a last ditch effort to make it stop he hit the call button on his phone and held it to his ear. If nothing else, he was going to give those two a piece of his mind.

He watched Hayato in the spaces between Yu’s limbs. He lifted up the phone to check the caller ID, then smiled that mischievous smirk of his and shook his head. The fog around Yu’s mouth expanded as though he’d said something. Hayato said something back, then made eye contact with Yosuke again, who was still waiting for one of them to answer the damn call.

Hayato reached down and held the vibrating phone against the underside of Yu’s cock.

Yosuke watched, his eyes wide with shock. His hand fell loosely to his side, letting his own phone slip out of his grasp and clatter against the wood floor.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

The action was apparently just as unexpected by Yu, who visibly jolted when the phone touched him, smudging up the glass even further. Yu, however, took the turn of events a lot better, bucking into the snug space between Hayato’s thumb and the phone.

Yosuke couldn’t believe it. That guy had single-handedly turned every remaining ounce of his rage into a sex toy. A fucking sex toy.

He was so shocked that he couldn’t even be mad.

 

* * *

 

 

Yu was gasping for air, his chest heaving and slick with sweat. Yosuke hadn’t hung up yet and he didn’t know why, but he was going to enjoy this as long as his partner would let him. Between the cock to his back filling him balls deep and the phone to his front quivering against his throbbing erection, he felt as though he was going to burst at any moment. He tried to let Hayato know he was close, but all he could manage was a breathy, wordless murmur that was absorbed into the glass.

Hayato himself had gone quiet after Yu grew accustomed to the phone under him. He occasionally let out a moan, but the vibrations of the phone were the loudest thing in the room.

“…’m gonna…”

“M-me too…”

White streaks splattered across the glass.

 

* * *

 

 

Their window was disgusting.

The moist warmth in Yosuke’s pants wasn’t much better.

Yosuke picked up his phone and flipped it shut.

He didn’t know what this was going to do to their friendship, but he wasn’t going to think about it until after his eighty-year-long shower. He was pretty sure that’s how long it’d take him to feel clean again.

 

* * *

 

 

Yu and Hayato laid sprawled out on the floor. They were both breathing hard and thoroughly spent. They looked to each other, smiling as soon as their eyes met.

“Looks like you were right,” Yu said, turning back to the ceiling.

“Told you.”

Yu jabbed Hayato in the ribs. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to let him know he didn’t like that reply.

“I don’t think he’ll be joining us any time soon.”

“He’ll come around,” Hayato insisted, taking Yu’s hand in his own.

“He might need some encouragement.”

“I think you can handle that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He’ll forgive you faster.”

“Probably,” Yu admitted, silently hoping Yosuke’s homework schedule would work in his favor. “You still have my phone?”

“Yeah, right here,” Hayato said, handing it over. Yu took it and frowned. It was still wet from misuse, a few stray pubes stuck to it. To be frank, it was gross.

“You owe me a new phone.”

Hayato shrugged.

“You need an upgrade anyway.”

Yu flipped his phone open. It was still functional, somehow. He typed out an apology and sent it to Yosuke, not that it would mean much coming from the vibrator phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Yosuke bit his lip and stared at his phone. He was leaning against the wall in the hallway outside of Yu’s classroom, waiting to meet up with him.

_‘Sorry. We thought you’d like it. We understand if you’re upset for a while.’_

Not even twenty-four hours had passed and he’d already reread the text at least thirty times. He was upset, but not so much at them anymore as much as the fact that they’d been right. He didn’t like to admit it, but the image of his best friend shuddering as he sprayed his seed across the glass had been plastered to the back of his eyelids ever since he’d seen it happen. Yosuke willed his eyes to stay open, not wanting to deal with another unwanted boner, especially not in public.

“Yosuke?”

Yosuke looked up to see Yu standing there as his classmates spilled out of the room behind him. Yu seemed shocked to see him there, and Yosuke couldn’t blame him after the way he’d reacted.

“Hey,” Yosuke mumbled back, turning back to his phone, remembering what it’d done, blushing, and shoving the guilty device back into his pocket.

“Listen, about yesterday—”

“W-wait! I…” Yosuke stopped, embarrassed that he’d been loud enough to get the attention of students passing by. He took a deep breath and continued, “I shouldn’t have… you know…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Yosuke looked up again to find Yu giving him a soft, understanding smile that was slowly melting his insides, much in the same way the sun melts ice cream.

“A-anyway, um,” Yosuke stammered, sinking his gaze to the floor, the sun too bright for his eyes. “Could we maybe study together tonight? Hayato, too. I-I mean, I have a big history exam coming up and he seems like the type to know a lot about it.”

“I’m sure he’d be happy to help out, Yosuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I should've been working on Paw For The Course and I know people are like "fix their friendship gdi" but I had to get this down while it was still in my head and I'm sorry, I'm really, really, like, 52% sorry.
> 
> Thanks to Angevon for the proofreads! o7


End file.
